


Previously Unaired Christmas Drabble

by sorryglee (whatisthistrash)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistrash/pseuds/sorryglee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana remembers what happened last Christmas when she visited the New York Loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Previously Unaired Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember if Previously Unaired Christmas was considered as canon but I treated it like it was. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

Santana stirs around on her bed and grumbles when she's awaken two hours into her sleep. She's scheduled for an early shift so she went to bed earlier than usual. Santana's about to make herself comfortable again when she hears something in the apartment. The two other divas in the apartment should be asleep by now since they're all about their REM cycle. Santana's about to get up and look for the source of the noise when she hears it again. It's coming from Rachel's side of the apartment and it sounds a lot like a moan. 

Santana smirks from where she lies in bed and prepares a list of ways she can embarrass Rachel in the morning. She can already see the way Rachel will inevitably turn bright red and storm off mouthing off about respect in the apartment space. 

A second moan sounds out louder in the apartment and Santana freezes. The smirk that was on her face is no longer there and instead her eyes are wide open as she looks towards Rachel's curtained area. Santana recognizes the moan. Which should be impossible because this is the first time that she's ever heard Rachel pleasure herself since she moved in. Santana wore earplugs after Kurt recommended them to her when Brody was still living with them. She deemed them unnecessary after he left. 

Now Santana's lying in the dark wondering how on earth she's certain that she's heard Rachel moaning before. The memory of it is so vivid. She can remember how close it was to her ear when she first heard it. But that can't be right. There's no way that could be right. Except Rachel is moaning again and Santana knows that it is. 

Santana tries to imagine Rachel's mouth next to her, moaning in her ear when her mind immediately places the memory for her. It happened the night that Thieving Santa came to visit. He was busy in Kurt's room with his kinky roleplay while Santana was stumbling towards Rachel's bed with her arm wrapped around the smaller brunette's waist. She must have fallen on top of Rachel because the next thing she can remember is the feeling of those soft lips against her own as Rachel's thigh slid up between her own. She remembers feeling the moisture of her own breath against the crook of Rachel's neck as they both worked together to get each other off. 

Santana squirms around in bed as the memories combine with the present sound of Rachel moaning start to affect her. She turns over as she squeezes her eyes shut and brings the blanket up over her ears to drown Rachel out. None of this is making sense to Santana. She remembers waking up on the floor the next day and she clings onto that memory. If she was on the floor, then maybe nothing actually happened with Rachel and her mind was just playing tricks with her. 

But Santana remembers getting up to go to the washroom that night. She remembers stumbling back and falling to the floor where she would wake up hours later wrapped up in a blanket she tugged off the bed. Santana stills in bed again when her brain confirms that she did and Rachel in fact dry humped on the eve of The Loft Sweep of 2012. 

Santana shakes her head trying to find another way to explain these memories. They can't be real. She would've realized earlier. Surely Rachel would've said something by now. Rachel probably would've called a sexuality crisis meeting with Kurt and one of them would have definitely let something slip after all this time. So maybe Rachel doesn't remember. Then Santana can just pretend like she didn't rub up against her roommate and carry on with her life. She tugs her covers around her ears tighter and forces herself to go to sleep as she tries to convince herself that this doesn't change anything.


End file.
